Odio cuando te marchas
by Spike Darke
Summary: Si Obi-Wan se iba a ir, al menos lo haría con cualquier recuerdo posible de Anakin en su piel. Si Anakin debía quedarse, quería que Obi-Wan quedase impregnado en él.
1. Chapter 1

Había vuelto a hacerlo y no sabría decir a ciencia cierta cuántas veces aquel repetitivo gesto, se había vuelto algo asiduo en esa reunión. La palabrería del maestro Windu parecía alargarse hasta puntos extenuantes. Tal era el caso que su mente solo era capaz de atisbar ciertos retazos de conversación, haciendo imposible el total entendimiento de la misma.

De nuevo, sin quererlo, el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha fueron directos a masajear sus ojos, arrastrando el gesto hasta el puente de la nariz, dejando toda su cabeza reposar en tan poco apoyo.

Obi-Wan suspiró resignado, cansado de toda aquella verborrea que no parecía acabar ni aunque cerrara sus ojos. Su cuerpo se resentía del cansancio producido tras los entrenamientos y le pedía a gritos una superficie más mullida que aquellas sillas en la sala de reuniones, no obstante, se le había convocado de urgencia y debía, como maestro, hacer acto de presencia por muy agotado que se encontrara.

Y entonces lo escuchó, fue como si sus oídos, tras largo tiempo incapaces de escuchar más que tediosas charlas sobre la República, decidieran abrirse ante una mención a su persona. Levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola a Mace y a Yoda, que en esos instantes centraban toda su atención en él.

-¿Disculpad? Creo haber entendido que mi padawan no podrá venir conmigo – Obi-Wan sonó molesto. De pronto, aquella silla le resultaba incluso más incómoda.

-Es una misión en solitario. Muy a nuestro pesar, maestro Kenobi, el chico deberá quedarse aquí, en el Templo. No dudamos de sus capacidades, pero creemos que es más efectivo que acudas solo –el tono de Mace era grave y autoritario, Obi-Wan apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca cuando el maestro Yoda comenzó a hablar.

-Ir solo debes, Obi-Wan, una misión grave no es, pero la efectividad de nuestro mejor jedi se necesita –aquella alborotada sintaxis salió de manera calmada por los labios del maestro, que parecía bastante convencido de la banalidad de la misión.

-Disculpe, maestro, pero si no es nada complicado ¿Por qué no mandarme con el chico? –replicó Obi-Wan, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible, haciendo alarde del temple que lo caracterizaba.

-Os necesitamos para algo de más calibre en unos días. No hay ningún jedi disponible en estos instantes, así que confiamos en que puedas acabar con el asunto que concierne lo más pronto posible –Mace se aclaró la garganta- Las negociaciones no te llevarán demasiado tiempo, Obi-Wan, eres bueno en eso.

Esa última parte había sonado más baja y reservada, como si a Windu le costara admitir las capacidades de Kenobi para hacer su trabajo. De cualquier manera, necesitaba agasajarlo fuera como fuese y si era con una verdad a medias, mejor que mejor.

* * *

-¿Así que te marchas? ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo? –Anakin se apoyó sobre el escritorio de Kenobi, cruzado de brazos, intentando defenderse de una noticia que nunca le agradaba escuchar.

Obi-Wan cerró la puerta de su habitación, sintiendo la mirada del joven apuñalarle la nuca, impaciente por una respuesta que no podía ser del todo cierta. Qué demonios, ni él mismo sabía cuánto podía llevarle aquello. Tomó aire con decisión y se enfrentó a su padawan, que seguía escrutándolo desde su mesa.

-Quizá una semana, no lo sé –para Obi-Wan, un "quizá" no podía ser expectante, ni de una buena manera, ni de una mala. Simplemente era un "quizá" que ni él sabía hacia qué lado iba a dirigirse. Podía volver en menos de esos siete días o aparecer tras medio mes de reuniones, nadie lo tenía claro.

Para Skywalker, ese "quizá" alargaba amargamente los días que su maestro pasaría fuera. Sencillamente, era incapaz de pensar en aquello de manera optimista. Apretó más los brazos contra sí, como si el gesto fuera a mejorar aquella situación.

-¿Nadie te ha informado más a fondo? Es decir…no sé, podrían haber sido más precisos… -las palabras se hicieron un lío en los labios del padawan, que prefirió guardar silencio antes de seguir con aquella retahíla, que solo parecía llevar a emitir improperios contra aquellos que le habían encomendado la misión.

Obi-wan sonrío ácidamente, acercándose a su pupilo y acariciándole la mejilla, apenas rozándola, intentando en vano transmitirle una calma que ni él era capaz de vestir.

Los ojos de Anakin carecían de intensidad, brillo y se encontraban perdiéndose en cualquier cosa que no fuera Kenobi, impidiendo así evitar lo inevitable, si no veía el problema, éste no estaba allí.

Si en ese instante, su maestro no lo hubiera acercado de la nuca para propinar un suave beso sobre sus labios, probablemente seguiría rehuyendo mirarle a los ojos.

-No entiendo por qué debes irte, apenas has descansado de tu anterior misión…-otro beso, apenas un roce, al igual que aquella caricia, suficiente para que el joven entreabriera la boca, mendigando por una segunda ronda que no le fue dada.

-Volveré pronto, te lo prometo –fue una promesa íntima, sellada entre ambos cuando juntaron sus bocas en busca de más, impidiendo con ello que escapara de allí, de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, de aquella habitación. Porque esos sentimentalismos se los guardaban para ellos solos y nadie más.

Su padawan lo besaba de manera feroz, con la torpeza característica de un deseo premeditado. Mordía, ni tan siquiera capaz de controlar la fuerza con la que sus dientes se hincaban en los labios de Obi-Wan. Su lengua quiso entrar en cavidad ajena, pidiendo permiso contra unos labios que rápidamente se entreabrieron al contacto, consiguiendo humedecer aquel beso.

Si Obi-Wan se iba a ir, al menos lo haría con cualquier recuerdo posible de Anakin en su piel.

Si Anakin debía quedarse, quería que Obi-Wan quedase impregnado en él.


	2. Chapter 2

_Había sido un acuerdo tácito tras meses de una relación que olía a sexo caótico, besos hambrientos y necesidad; porque Obi-Wan no era capaz de olvidar y Anakin siempre había estado ahí para él._

 _Por entonces, Qui-Gon seguía doliendo y Skywalker pagaba por ello, siendo el único objetivo de la frustración de su maestro, quien no se sentía preparado para ocupar el puesto de su predecesor por entonces._

 _Y fue una vez, una de tantas que Obi-Wan aferraba una copa entre sus manos, brindando de manera silenciosa por su propio maestro, cuando decidió que aquel resquicio aún ardiente de su recuerdo debía atenuarse hasta casi desaparecer. Fue esa vez, tambaleándose de la embriaguez, que pegó los labios torpemente contra los de su padawan y le suplicó, mientras éste lo llevaba a tomar una ducha fría, que lo ayudara con aquel tormento que llevaba años arrastrando consigo._

 _Porque Qui-Gon no se marchó hasta que un taciturno Kenobi se arrastró, avergonzado de su comportamiento, hasta los cuarteles de su padawan, implorando un perdón que a Anakin le costó darle._

 _Porque su recuerdo no se mantuvo en la penumbra hasta que Obi-Wan escuchó una confesión escurrirse de los joviales labios de su pupilo, donde prometía esperarlo hasta que Qui-Gon solo fuese una sombra que ambos llevarían, cada uno a su manera, sin que su presencia entorpeciera el trascurrir de sus vidas._

 _Aquello no tardó mucho._

 _Anakin recién había cumplido veinte años cuando su mentor, horas antes de marchar a una misión, apareció en la puerta de su habitación con el temor infundado de poder perderlo aprisionándole el pecho, impidiéndole articular más que palabras sueltas e incoherentes a los oídos de su padawan, a quien solo le hizo falta besarlo en la frente para hacerle saber que todo iba bien._

 _Aquel miedo le hacía dirigirse a su pupilo cada vez, volviéndose una costumbre previa a los días de trabajo; Qui-Gon podía ya ser un vago recuerdo, pero la reincidencia de una perdida tal no dejaba de asustarlo._


	3. Chapter 3

Cualquier ropa fue considerada un impedimento, toda caricia en la piel recién expuesta se recibió con un gemido ahogado que ninguno quiso guardar para sí. Las gruesas manos del maestro, ásperas del tiempo, ondulaban las caricias al guiarse por sus costillas y repasaban impunemente cualquier retazo de piel que se ponía a su paso, queriendo memorizar un cuerpo que se deshacía bajo el suyo.

El cuerpo de su mentor lo arropó de repente cuando cayó sobre él, tras haberle hecho zancadillear y acabar sobre el colchón a propósito; Obi-Wan procuró que el gemido de sorpresa de su padawan muriera contra sus labios y así lo consiguió.

La cama de Kenobi era ahora un enredo de sábanas, de extremidades inferiores que se retorcían sinuosamente y de manos que se lanzaban ansiosas a tocar, pellizcar o apretar. De vez en cuando, presas de las ganas, clavaban las uñas en la carne, esperando anclarse allí todo el tiempo que se les permitiera.

Porque Anakin, con su impertinencia de crío mimado y sus sonrisas risueñas, esas que obnubilaban a Obi-Wan hasta hacerle sentir mariposas en el estómago, como si fuese un adolescente repleto de hormonas, se había convertido en una necesidad tal como respirar.

* * *

Las noches previas a una salida, Anakin se dejaba hacer pasivamente bajo la atenta mirada de su maestro, que luchaba por guardar cada expresión de placer que se dibujaba en su rostro, conservando grabada con más intensidad, desde que habían comenzado con esto, aquella mueca posterior a sentirlo dentro suyo.

Su padawan cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, sopesando aquella mezcolanza de dolor y placer que recorría cada nervio de su cuerpo mientras sus labios se apretaban, volviéndose una fina línea, sin poder evitar con ello que ciertos gruñidos incongruentes escaparan de él.

Se tensaba siempre sin quererlo, hasta que Obi-Wan besaba sus labios con un cariño impropio al deseo que segundos antes los corroía y le acariciaba el pelo, susurrándolo de manera calmada que no quería hacerle daño y que debía tranquilizarse si quería que fuera así.

Kenobi se introducía enteramente, de manera pausada y con suavidad, mientras besaba tiernamente a su padawan y articulaba frases dulces contra su oído, de nuevo sentimentalismos que nacían y morían con ellos en aquella habitación.

Entonces comenzaban las embestidas leves, con un vaivén cadencioso que amenazaba con volver a precipitarlos a aquel deseo animal que los había poseído en un principio. Anakin se aferraba a la espalda de su maestro, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, escapándosele su nombre de manera intermitente, cuando no clamaba a la Fuerza por aquel placer terrenal que parecía una feroz llama dentro de su cuerpo.

* * *

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaba paulatinamente y su padawan se retorcía deliciosamente bajo sus manos. Jadeaba, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la boca húmeda, abierta, espirando con fuerza el aire que era incapaz de retener por el tiempo suficiente, siéndole esto casi imposible tras decidir que rodear el pulgar de Obi-Wan entre sus labios, lamiéndolo y succionándolo de manera traviesa, era una buena idea.

Aquella imagen, sencillamente, era algo digno de grabar a fuego antes de marcharse.


	4. Chapter 4

_El miedo seguía ahí, estaba infundado por la pérdida de Qui-Gon, pero su presencia ya no era tan latente y Obi-Wan se había sorprendido a sí mismo controlándolo después de desesperarse al no saber cómo actuar ante él. Había resultado complicado y le había costado horas meditando, pero mentiría si dijera que Skywalker no resultó ser un pilar clave en todo aquello._

 _No todas las noches las dedicaban a arrancarse la ropa y someterse el uno al otro, con la luna como única testigo de aquella lucha de poder. Había días normales, donde Anakin se apoyaba en el pecho de Obi-Wan y le escuchaba atentamente, mientras éste aclaraba sus pensamientos en una diatriba contra sí mismo, haciéndose víctima y verdugo de la situaciónl._

 _Porque Obi-Wan no había soportado la toxicidad del miedo pero tampoco se encontraba en condiciones de levantarse en armas para no dejarse envenenar; era incapaz de luchar hasta que lo encontró y fue cuando aquellas visitas a su habitación se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, que comprendió que no debía temer por perder a Anakin, porque en lo que a él respectaba, no iba a dejarle solo._

 _Lo único que aterraba al maestro Kenobi no era otra cosa que el no tener con él a los seres amados, y a veces esa pesadilla se le comía en sueños, haciéndole despertar con la respiración acelerada y la frente sudorosa. Pero entonces Anakin lo abrazaba, casi acunándolo entre sus brazos, calmándolo con un tono de voz grave y arullador._

 _Y Obi-Wan comprendía que no debía tener miedo, porque Skywalker estaba allí para él._

 _Y él para Skywalker._

 _Aquellos encuentros previos a una misión, entonces, se vieron relegados a meros escarceos donde cada uno memorizaba con aguda precisión la anatomía contraría; tocaban allí, sintiendo la blanda piel amoldarse a sus yemas, besaban allá, y no había lugar que no marcasen._

 _La vida de un jedi era imprevisible y su lucha, continua, pero a pesar de entender por qué no se les permitía amar, no se lamentaban de haber saltado aquel muro._

 _Si ambos entraban juntos en batalla, se defenderían las espaldas hasta que exhalasen su último suspiro._

 _Si solo marchaba uno, como era el caso, entonces juraba dar lo mejor de sí para volver sano y salvo, porque había alguien esperándolo cuando volviese y eso era motivación suficiente, fueran cual fuesen las circunstancias._

 _"_ _Carpe diem" había dicho Anakin una vez y Obi-Wan lo había tomado como filosofía desde entonces._

 _Por eso, el miedo se había esfumado._


End file.
